treasure
by freyja0taku
Summary: She always count every silly little things.


**Summary:** She always count every silly little things.

* * *

 _treasure_

 _Click, click._

At the familiar sound, the teenager merely releases a sigh. A tame reaction compared to the others who's already sending them looks. No doubt feeling creeped out by the culprit he knows very well.

 _Click, click._

"Xion," he warns. Taking one or two picture here and there would've been okay but a dozen? And now with flash? Now, she's just messing with him. He can feel the prickling sensation caused by the people around, sending him looks that conveyed different messages he'd rather not know. Sure, the results are awesome but... Just how many pictures is she gonna take?

He puts up a displeased expression on his face when he fixes his eyes on the person sitting across him. Although it may seem he's annoyed, a closer look to the curve creeping from the corner of his lips says otherwise. "I told you not to take pictures that many and with no warning."

But the girl remains unaffected. Her laughter chimes like a bell at the same time the shutter makes the camera's presence known once again. "And _I_ told you to get used to it."

"I can't believe you. Can't you see I'm still eating?"

She shrugs as if his problem doesn't matter. And actually, it doesn't.

He watches her, looking at the object he'd never seen her without with a soft smile. But then he notices that the warmth and peace in her wavers, replacing serenity for an expression that he can't seem to place.

"Now that makes for twenty-eight," she mutters as she finally puts the camera down with the ever-present care.

He hesitates for a moment before voicing the question that plagued his mind whenever she does all of that. "Why are you always taking pictures?"

"What? Is it really that bad?"

"It's not but I just wondered." He says when he sees her brows furrow in concern. "And if you take it without my consent, of course I'll get mad. You could always ask."

She laughs. "But Riku, you get so stiff whenever I tell you. And I'm aiming for the way you naturally look. You're more beautiful that way." She winks and he frowns. He's not even surprised when a click resounds again. "Perfect."

 _"Xion."_

"Riku," she replies playfully, chuckling at him. And there leaves his anger, forgotten, drowned by the warmth her smile sends to his heart.

=•=•=•=•=•=

The first time he met her

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _He freezes when hears the sound of a camera clicking. He looks around to see a girl, desperately trying to look innocent._

 _A deeper scowl shows on his face. "Did you just—"_

 _"I didn't! I'm sorry!" She exclaims with eyes wide. You'd think she'll erase the evidence of her rudeness but no, she has the gall to shake the paper in front of him. When she sees his eyes on her, she pales a bit more and started making excuses for her escape. "Aha-hahaha... I-uh gotta go, bye!"_

 _=•=•=•=•=•=_

"Is it obsession?" He gathers the courage to ask one day.

"What?"

"Your way of counting every little thing." She merely blinks and he feels the urge to continue. "The steps, every bite you take, the pictures. Need I say more?"

It passes on his mind that she may become embarrassed, and truth be told, he wants it to happen but she only raised a brow. A mischievous smile that follows lifts even the corner of her eyes.

She hums and he can only utter a defensive, "What?" Dreading the words that he's sure will embarrass him come out her mouth.

"What's this, Riku? Don't tell me you don't count the number of times we've kissed?"

He gapes at her, flood of words came to mind but none came up to act as a counterattack. "That's—" he closes his mouth with a taste of defeat.

She giggles. "A shame. Don't worry, I counted. It's exactly—"

"No!' he exclaims as he goes near to tickle her. Anything to stop her from saying it. When her—their—laughter dies down, they sit on the sand. Taking a breather after their little war.

"Hey, Riku," she whispers, and he might not have heard it if he isn't so focused on her.

"What?"

She plays at the camera strapped at her neck. "Do you really want to know why?"

He turns to her, only to find her eyes not on him but at the horizon that's seemingly sending winks as the sun dives into the ocean. It can be called a moment just like in movies and he briefly debates to tell the joke about it before he notices that emotion in her eyes, adding an unwelcome weight in his heart.

"Xion?"

There's a smile on her face when she turns her head to face him but somehow, it isn't as warm as it usually is. "It's important for me so I... I'll still have memories of you even after we part."

His throat constricts at the mere thought. He's about to ask what in the world does she mean by that but before he can, they're interrupted with his two boisterous childhood friends, calling for their attention atop the watch tower. Although he wants to, he knows he lost his chance in asking because she already took a sprint to climb on the hideout too.

He might've let it go this time but it never left his mind. But whenever he asks her, she purposefully changes the topic and he let it be.

And that's one of the biggest mistake he'd done.

=•=•=•=•=•=

she took that picture

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _He grips her wrist before she can get away. He's aware that he's a fair target of girls and boys alike (Sora drilled it in him, he's not bragging) but this is beyond ridiculous. "Give that to me."_

 _He let her escape his grip but both know there's no running away this time. "What? No, I don't want to."_

 _He narrows his eyes at her. "You have me in it."_

 _"...How can you be so sure?"_

 _"Then let me see. There'd be no problem if it isn't me." He huffs when she made no move to let him. "See, you can't show it. Now give it up._

 _"Alright, alright. It's yours. But please don't destroy it," she pleads. "It's beautiful. I've never captured a scene like it. Your emotions are actually conveyed so I just..." He couldn't see how much of what she said is genuine as she had her head bowed. But her voice alone conveyed it._

=•=•=•=•=•=

"Why?"

She refuses to meet his eyes. "I told you it's not working."

"I'll try harder." His hands on her shoulder tightening without his consent, shaking her tiny frame as he emphasizes his words. "I'll make sure not to miss your calls and—"

"Riku." Her sharp voice stops him. And his heart tightens when she shakes her head. "You know it's not about that." She lets out a laugh for a moment but the mirth is not present in her eyes. "I know it."

"Know what?"

She half-smiles as she lowers her head, away from his gaze and whispers, "That you don't really like me."

His eyes widen. It sounds like she's sure of what she's saying, like she actually knows what he's feeling. "Wha-who said that?"

"No one did."

"Then what're you—"

"I saw it, Riku." She says, as she shakes his hand away. "I'm not blind you know. You were always looking at her. She's the one you like right?"

His mouth stays in place in contrast to the words his mind is telling him to say.

"I know, I know it right from the start... But I still asked you to go out with me. It's my entire fault. I'm..." She swallows. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do this anymore."

"Xion it's not—" he raises his shaky hands to hold her, anything to tell her what she's saying is not true but she steps away.

"No, Riku. It's really okay. You don't have to pretend anymore. I had fun. I did. I just hope you did too. But I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore."

She walks out of the door and as much as his whole being begs at him to follow, his body was too weak to do it. He can only stay frozen as his eyes gaze blankly on the floor, overcome in disbelief. It cannot be over.

Not yet. Not now, when a gift is hiding in his pocket.

=•=•=•=•=•=

of him looking at another

=•=•=•=•=•=

 _And sure enough, he's in the picture. But he's not the only one. Kairi's in there too._

 _Him, wearing a wistful expression on his face as he looks at his friend._

 _Suddenly, he doesn't feel the need to confiscate it._

 _"You can keep it."_

 _He can't help but take a step back when she lifts her head at him. "Really?" At his nod, she smiles even brighter. "Thank you! You look wonderful in it."_

 _He blinks, not sure how to respond he said, "Uh, sure. You too."_

 _She giggles and says, "See you tomorrow, Riku."_

 _And she's gone before he could ask hers._

* * *

 **notes:** Was it confusing? Too fast? No sense? Let me know if it made you feel or if it's empty. Thanks if you read it to the end. ^^

03/07/18


End file.
